Red Hair & Marriage
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Jethro and Zivas daughter; Sarah goes to vegas with friends and it has drastic results


**WARNING: ITS SET JUST AFTER JEN'S DEATH BUT BEFORE SARAH FOUND OUT SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH TALI! (WHICH IS THE PRODUCT OF HER RAPE THE DAY OF JENS DEATH! BY JENS FATHER!) ALSO BEFORE SHE GOT WITH TONY! SHE IS 16 IN THIS STORY! SLIGHTLY AU BECAUSE VANCE NEVER SPLIT UP THE TEAM! CROSS-OVER WITH CSI! SHE KNOWS CATH BECAUSE KATE SENT HER TO VEGAS WHEN ARI CAME TO DC, IN ORDER TO PROTECT HER!**

It was Monday morning, and Sarah was due home today, she had been in Vegas visiting friends for a week.

She had found it hard to be at NCIS, without Jen, because she had been like a mother to Sarah, and her death had taken its toll on her.

Tony, Timothy, Ziva and Jethro were doing there paperwork, because they didn't have a case, whilst Abby and Ducky were also in the bullpen, because they didn't have any work on.

Sarah entered the bullpen with jeans and a blue long sleeved top, a black beanie hat and black converses, and black beaded necklaces on.

Abby ran to her and hugged her tightly, as Sarah kept one hand in her pocket and hugged her back with the other hand, Abby pulled back and pouted, "Hey you gotta hug me properly"

Sarah laughed, "Hey, I did"

Abby shook her head, "No you didn't"

Sarah hugged her with the one hand again, and whispered, "I'll tell you later"

Abby nodded, "Okay"

Sarah smiled, and moved to her mother, and hugged her tightly, she pulled back, "Sarah something is wrong, I know it"

Sarah shook her head, "No, I'm fine"

Ziva looked at her hand still in her pocket and before Sarah had the chance to pull back, Ziva pulled her arm and looked at her hand with shock.

Her wedding ring shined in the light, and Sarah bit her lip, as her father had noticed and screamed at her, "What the hell is that?"

Sarah blushed and looked down, and Abby came over, "Awwww you got married"

Hearing this Tony came over to check it out, "oooohh who's the unlucky man?"

Sarah playfully slapped him, "Oi you"

Gibbs moved towards her, "Sarah! What the hell did you do?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders, "I woke up married"

Ziva looked shocked, "What do you mean woke up married? It does not simply happen in your sleep"

Ducky stood up, "Ah I think I have an explanation for waking up married"

Gibbs ran his hand through his silver hair, "Yeah my sixteen year old daughter got drunk in Vegas and woke up in bed with some idiot, and with a ring on her bloody finger"

Sarah cringed, "That don't sound too good"

"Ya think ?" He shouted as he head slapped her

Sarah held her head, "Please wait a bit too do that, my head is still kind of sore"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "You are hung over, yes?"

Sarah nodded, "Not that much now but head still hurts when people hit it" she said with a raised eyebrow

Her mother rolled her eyes again, "When did you get married?"

"Five days ago", Hollis said as she approached them

Gibbs turned to her, "And how the hell did you know that?"

Hollis smiled faintly, "She called me, so I met her in Vegas, and flew back to DC with her, I just went for coffee" she said giving Sarah a coffee and handing out the others.

Sarah moved and hugged Hollis, as Gibbs asked, "Why did she call you and not one of us?"

Sarah smiled, "Because I knew she wouldn't shout, and I had a major hang over so I really could not handle shouting"

Tony smirked, "What did you drink? You never get a hang over"

Gibbs glared at him so he quickly said, "Shutting up now boss"

Gibbs glared at his daughter, "What happened? Tell me everything!"

Sarah giggled, "Well, first I had a bottle of bourbon"

Gibbs looked at her, "A whole bottle?"

Sarah nodded and continued, "Yeah, I had one bottle walking along the strip, then I had shots in the bar and cocktails and other drinks in the club but then Cath's dad caught me, and tried to get me back to Cath, but I refused to get in his car, so he called her but why he called her I done a runner out the back, then I remember going to a different club, and Warrick, he works with Cath, came into the club, he was pretty drunk too, and we had loads of drinks there, erm that's all I remember"

Gibbs and Ziva started moaning at her, and she just put her hand up, "Are you going to let me finish or not?"

They nodded and she continued, "Apparently, they looked for me the whole night up and down the strip and the cops were looking for me too, but once we were really drunk, we walked along the strip, and according to him, cause apparently he can remember everything, the lucky sod. Anyways, apparently I pointed out that I could see dead people, cause Elvis was standing in front of us, so then we errm...got married, hence the ring, then we well....the next thing you need to know is I woke up in a motel room with a thumping headache and a wedding ring"

Ziva shook her head, "So, what you are saying is that you got so drunk that you have no recollection of that day and that you are now married"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, basically that is what happened"

Gibbs shook his head, "When are you getting it annulled?"

Sarah looked at him, "I can't cause we errm.....you know"

Gibbs shook his head, "A divorce?"

Sarah shook her head, "I'm not you, I don't do divorce, and it's not like I'm gonna see him, so it's not like I actually have to play wife with him anyways"

Gibbs looked at her, "What do you mean by that?"

Sarah sighed, "I mean, I'm not paying out for a divorce, because I know full well that I am richer than he is, meaning that he will get what I own, and I don't love him so I'm not gonna pretend I do"

Tony looked at her, "How are you richer than him? You have no job"

Sarah shrugged, "I was the sole beneficiary in Kate's and Jen's wills"

Tony, "Woah! Does he know?"

Sarah shook her head, "Of course not, he thinks that I am the love child of Cath and Gil"

Tony laughed, "Who told them that?"

Sarah shrugged, "They assumed I was when I stayed there the first time, so I went along with it"

Gibbs looked at her, "Why?"

Sarah sighed, "Because I'd never had two parents before and it was pretty cool" she said looking down, "I liked it, so they agreed no to tell them"

Hollis hugged her tightly, "Hey it's ok"

Tony looked at her, "So, what's with the hat?"

Hollis laughed softly, "You really don't want to know"

Sarah slapped her arm playfully, "Hey!"

Tony moved forward ripping the hat from her head, "Oh my god!"

Her hair flowed out from beneath the hat, her hair was bright red, and she bit her lip.

Abby looked at her, "Wow, that totally suits you, it looks so cool"

Sarah smiled, "Thanks"

Gibbs looked at her, "Why red?"

Sarah smiled, "I like it, and anyways it was the night I got married, so I suppose I had already had about half a bottle of bourbon"

Ziva looked at them, "So, let me get this straight, you got drunk, dyed your hair red and got married?"

Sarah nodded, "Yep"

She smiled faintly, hugging Hollis.

Sarah would stay married, although unknown to them, her husband; Warrick would be killed in a shooting less than a week later.

She would be a widow.

Then about two weeks after that she would discover that she was pregnant with Tali.

And a few months into her pregnancy, she would get together with Tony.

But for now, Hollis would stay with them, because Sarah wanted her to, and she needed to help Sarah through Jen's death and life would be as normal as possible, which Sarah still found impossible with Jen gone.


End file.
